Serce Meridianu
Serce Meridianu, znane również jako Serce Metaświata lub Serce Metamooru, jest źródłem magii Meridianu, mocą zawartą wewnątrz jego Królowej, Elyon Brown, Świetle Meridianu, która na długi czas zostaje zamknięta w magicznym kryształowym talizmanie w kształcie kropli łzy, który staje się fizycznym ucieleśnieniem Serca Meridianu. Po pokonaniu Nerissy, Phobosa i Cedrica pod koniec sezonu drugiego Elyon ponownie wchłania swoją moc i ponownie staje się Sercem Meridianu. Historia Serce Meridianu jest jednym z Serc (w tym Serca Kondrakaru), najrzadszych i najważniejszych artefaktów o wielkiej mocy i samych rdzeni światów wewnątrz wszechświata W.I.T.C.H. Serce jest również pozycją nadaną kobietom z rodziny królewskiej, która rządziła Meridianem od pokoleń, zanim zniknęło w zapomnienie, kiedy młody Książę Phobos oszalał na punkcie władzy, ukradł tron swoim rodzicom i zepsuł ziemię swoimi mocami. Serce Meridianu w końcu wraca na powierzchnię po tym, jak dawno zaginiona siostra Phobosa Elyon z pomocą swoich przyjaciółek, które są nowymi who are the new Strażniczkami, walczyły i pokonały go i przywróciły całe królestwo Metamooru do jego prawdziwego naturalnego stanu w sezonowym finale sezonu pierwszego serialu. Na początku sezonu drugiego serialu, służąca z kuchni o imieniu Trill podarowała Królowej Elyon kryształowy naszyjnik pod nazwą Klejnot z Korony, który należał do jej matki podczas obchodów wolności Metamooru. Później w odcinku "K jest dla Klejnotu", po łatwym i szybkim pokonaniu swojego mściwego brata Phobosa podczas jego nalotu na zamek ich rodziny, Elyon, zasmucona tak zwaną prawdą o swojej matce i swoim ojcu, rzuca klejnot w dłonie Trill. Trill następnie śmieje się i okazuje się, że jest wiedźmą Nerissą, której czarodziejstwo przerwało główną funkcję Pałacowej Komnaty Medytacji, w ten sposób oszukując Elyon, by uwierzyła, że jej rodzeni rodzice byli okropnymi ludźmi. Kiedy Elyon próbowała zmusić Nerissę do zapłacenia za tę zdradę, nieoczekiwanie została uwięziona we wnętrzu samego własnego skarbu swojego królestwa, który stał się klejnotową wersją Serca Meridianu, który Nerissa miała teraz w swoich objęciach. Nerissa następnie włączyła Serce Meridianu ze skradzionym Sercem Zamballi do swojego przeklętego berła znanego jako Pieczęć Nerissy. W sezonowym finale drugiego sezonu serialu Elyon była wreszcie wolna wraz z innymi, odzyskując swoje moce i przywracając swój domowy świat do jego oryginalnego stanu. Chociaż sama Nerissa była nieświadomie uwięziona w klejnocie Weiry i w sennej rzeczywistości, w której uniknęła swojego więzienia, kontroluje w pełni rozwinięte Strażniczki i podbija cały wszechświat. Pozostaje tam uwięziona, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do swoich byłych współwięźniów, wybrała władzę ponad harmonią, która z kolei stała się jej ostatecznym upadkiem, a klejnot został później przekazany Julianowi. Pojawienia się Sezon drugi *A jest dla Anonimowej (pierwsze pojawienie się) *Z jest dla Zmian *N jest dla Niebezpieczeństwa *F jest dla Fasad *K jest dla Klejnotu *W jest dla Wiedzy *E jest dla Egoistki *P jest dla Posłuszeństwa *O jest dla Obrońców *O jest dla Ofiary (scala się z Sercem Zamballi) *S jest dla Szczytu (powraca do swojej oryginalnej formy; ostatnie pojawienie się) Moce i zdolności *Generowanie fal i błyskawic energetycznych i siły duchowej. *Manipulowanie fizyczną rzeczywistością, zmieniając ją do woli. *Tworzenie portali między Meridianem a Ziemią, w tym takie, które zmieniają materię, która przez nie przechodzi (była w stanie skurczyć Strażniczki i Caleba, kiedy wyruszyli do Meridianu przez portal, który Elyon stworzyła). *Otwieranie fałd w przestrzeni i czasie do Ziemi, Meridianu, Kondrakaru, Zamballi i innych światów. *Wytwarzanie upiornych obrazów samej siebie, podobnych do kropli astralnych. Te iluzoryczne kopie są w stanie poruszać się niezależnie od Elyon, ale nie mają żadnych cieni, ani nie reagują tak, jak zrobiłaby to prawdziwa osoba. Jeśli się ich dotknie, znikają. *Projektowanie formy astralnej, częściowo przezroczystej, nawet pomiędzy Meridianem a Ziemią. W przeciwieństwie do swoich upiornych kopii ta forma jest prawdziwą Elyon i jest w stanie użyć jej, by się komunikować. *Teletransportowanie. *Otwieranie portali w Zasłonie wzniesionej przez Kondrakar. *Telekineza. *Lot. *Wpływanie na umysły. *Stanie się niewidzialnym. *Przechodzenie przez ściany i przypuszczalnie inne obiekty stałe. *Zobrazowanie scen przyszłości na rysunkach (chociaż Elyon używa tej mocy niezamierzenie i nieświadomie). To może być postrzegane jako typ przeczucia. *Posiadanie mocy nad innymi pięcioma żywiołami: Wodą, Ogniem, Ziemią, Powietrzem i Kwintesencją. *Uwięzienie innych w nieprzenikalnym przezroczystym bańkowym więzieniu. *Związanie innych linami energetycznymi (tak jak to zrobiła z Phobosem po pokonaniu go). *Tymczasowe usunięcie części ciała innej osoby, tak jak to zrobiła z ustami Taranee, by powstrzymać ją przed ostrzeżeniem Strażniczek. *Zmienienie swojego wyglądu (Roztoczenie uroku) *Sprawienie, żeby pojawił się lód lub zamrożenie czegokolwiek lub kogokolwiek. *Żywioł światła. *Uwięzienie innych wewnątrz obrazów. *Stworzenie śmiertelnego ciosu czystej energii. *Hipnoza. *Sprawienie, żeby rośliny rosły szybciej. Ciekawostki *W "W jest dla Wiedzy", ze względu na błąd animacji, pojawiło się na miejscu Serca Condracaru, ponieważ zostało dane oryginalnej Strażniczce Wody przez Wyrocznię we wspomnieniu. en:The Heart of Meridian es:Corazón de Meridian fr:Cœur de Méridian Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Mistyczne serca Kategoria:Meridian Kategoria:Magiczne obiekty Kategoria:Pochłaniacze mocy Kategoria:Obdarowujący mocą Kategoria:Naszyjniki Kategoria:Mesmeryści Kategoria:Telekinetycy Kategoria:Żywiołaki Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Moce